


Clint's Lucky Day

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [405]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic, mindswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint and Lucky swap bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clint opened his eyes to find his face closer to the ground than he remembered. He must have fallen off of the couch last night. He blinked lazily at the state of his room and wondered why everything looked different - kinda bigger and off-color. Maybe he was just still half asleep. He’ll probably be more awake if he got coffee in him. 

With a big yawn, Clint got off of the floor and-

Wait a minute. 

Something’s wrong. 

Because unless he was dreaming, high off his balls, or dead, staring at himself sleeping would be impossible. And yet, here he was, staring at someone that definitely looked like him sleeping on the couch. 

_Hey._ He wanted to say but what came out was a bark. Clint frowned in confusion. _Hey you_ , He tried again, and again, barks came out. Clint’s blood ran cold and thought for one logical moment, _Bullshit._

Clint ran towards the bathroom, on four legs now apparently, and stood on his paws just to see himself over the sink - Lucky’s face stared back at him, looking for all the world like he just saw a ghost. 

What the hell?

Clint ran back to the living room and started barking to get who he hoped was Lucky, to wake up. 

The body groaned and mumbled something before its eyes opened in surprise. 

_Lucky?_ Clint asked with bark.

The human nodded and asked, “Clint?” The human tilted its head like a dog would. 

Clint nodded, which felt weird with the shape of his head now. _What happened last night?_

Lucky frowned, looking thoughtful, “Clint came home and made the pictures appear in the black box.”

_Black box?_

Lucky pointed at the television before he continued, “then Clint fell asleep and Lucky continued to watch humans on the black box. and then- uh- Lucky fell asleep.” 

Clint stared at Lucky. He knew that look - even if it was on Clint’s human face. That’s the look Lucky made whenever he chewed up Clint’s paper. He’s trying to hide something. 

Clint whined - he meant to sigh - and walked towards the door. _Come on, we have to get to SHIELD, maybe Phil can help us figure this out._

“Phil! Phil! Phil!” Lucky ran after Clint, stumbling with the first few steps. “Lucky is so tall.” Lucky laughed. 

Clint tried not to sigh again.

—

Getting to SHIELD was definitely an adventure. 

Clint had to stop Lucky from chasing after cabs when he told him to ‘get one’. Lucky also stuck his head out of the window most of the ride to SHIELD’s cover building. Inside, Clint had to ask Lucky to lift him up so that he could push the right button because apparently, Lucky can’t read numbers or letters. He also had to instruct Lucky not to move while the retina scan was in process. 

By the time they got to Phil’s office, Clint felt exhausted and it was barely nine in the morning. Great. 

“Phil! Phil! Phil!” Lucky cheered as soon as he opened the door. 

“Clint, what are you-” Phil had enough time to stand before Lucky was hugging him. Clint’s eyes bugged out, realizing what Lucky was going to do next. 

_Lucky! No-_ but it was too late, Lucky had just licked Phil’s face - while in Clint’s body. Oh dear lord. The following seconds in silence was definitely the longest Clint has ever experienced. 

“Um…” Phil managed to say, snapping Clint back to reality. 

_Lucky get off of him._ Clint ordered. Lucky immediately released and smiled between him and Phil. _Why would you- Oh my god._

“I see you brought Lucky along with you today.” Phil said, after wiping his cheek with his handkerchief. He bent down to open his bottom drawer, “I happen to have a treat on my desk with Lucky’s name on it. Given of course that Lucky was a good boy.” He smiled at down at Clint. 

“Lucky has been a good boy! Lucky is the best boy!” 

“Then, I guess this is for him then.”

“Thank you Phil! I love you! You’re the best!” Lucky cheered, taking the biscuit from Phil and eating it. 

Phil froze, looking like he just saw a ghost. Meanwhile, Clint is dead - he died of mortification. He always knew he was going to die in SHIELD, he just didn’t think it would end like this. 

_Take it back! Apologize!_ Clint started barking. _Tell him what’s going on!_

Lucky turned to Clint with a pout and sighed. “Clint says Lucky should say sorry even though Lucky did nothing wrong because Lucky _is_ a good boy.” 

Phil frowned, “Why are you talking like that?” 

Lucky shrugged his shoulders. Clint whined, _Point to me and tell him my name!  
_

“But Phil already knows Clint.” Lucky tilted his head to the side again. 

Phil looked between the two of them and asked, “Wait, are you talking to your dog?”

 _Just do it._ Clint ordered.

Lucky did as he was told and pointed at Clint, “That is Clint.” 

_Now tell him who you are._

“I am Lucky.” Lucky smiled, “And you are Phil. Phil is the best because Phil gives Lucky treats.” 

“Wait, what?” Phil asked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/153181244881/i-put-my-stuffed-toys-away-they-all-looked-so)


End file.
